Bajo la Luna
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Dos lobos se encuentran bajo la luz de la Luna en una noche en que ambos no podían dormir... [KibaxBlue Serie de Oneshots ]
1. Chapter 1

Ok...recién terminé de ver Wolf's Rain, a decir verdad ayer ¬¬, y ya anteriormente...había escrito este fic...casi comenzando la serie, bueno, desde que Blue apareció por supuesto...

Lo escribí nada más para mi porque la idea de repente me vino y no me pareció mala...pero decidí publicarlo...no me pregunten porque XD

Es bastante corto, así que no van a tardar mucho leyéndolo, aún así les pido que me dejen un Review por favor! TT es mi primer y tal vez único fic de Wolf's Rain...

-.-

_**Bajo la Luna.**_

-Ah _Kiba_...eres tú...-La chica volteó a ver quién era el dueño de las pisadas que se acercaban.

-Esperabas a alguien más?-Preguntó el Lobo, observándola, apáticamente.

Ella solo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la Luna nuevamente.

-No...a quién podría esperar?...-

Kiba sonrió levemente.

-Te molesta si me siento?-añadió, acercándose al puesto vació al lado de la joven.

-No, de todas formas piensas hacerlo-la chica lo miró sonriendo divertida, recibiendo por parte del chico una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cuál ambos lobos observaban la Luna, ambos perdidos en su excepcional brillo y en sus propios pensamientos.

-Dime Kiba...-

-Si?-

Ella bajó la mirada, observando el suelo repleto de piedras en el que estaban sentados.

-Qué es lo que sientes por _Cheza_?-

Al instante en el que la pregunta abandonó sus labios, los ojos de Kiba se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego se dirigieron hacia la loba, quién no había levantado la mirada del suelo, talvez avergonzada de si misma al haber preguntado tal cosa..._o talvez_...

Poco a poco, los ojos de Kiba regresaron a su tamaño normal y el joven volteó hacia el frente, dejando a sus grisáceas gemas descansar en algún punto del suelo.

-No lo se...-

Una leve sonrisa entre divertida y resignada se apoderó de los labios de la joven, mientras que volvía a observar la Luna.

Pero al parecer por una simple pregunta, ambos habían entrado en un ciclo...

Y según el punto de vista del lobo, era su turno de preguntar...

Preguntar algo que ella no se esperaba...

-_Y tú_?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Y _yo qué_?-Preguntó ella a su vez, mirándolo también.

-Qué es lo que _sientes_ por _Hige_?-

_Blue_ parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, y luego volteó hacia otro lado, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el suelo.

-Yo...-sus azules ojos se alzaron nuevamente y se clavaron en el cielo-_No lo se...-_

Kiba también dejó de observarla, y miró de nuevo la Luna, una sonrisa abriéndose paso a sus labios.

-Al parecer estamos en la misma situación-

Blue bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras que una expresión divertida aparecía en su rostro.

-_No lo creo_...-

Kiba, levemente sorprendido la volteó a ver de nuevo.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero...-Blue abrió los ojos y volvió a ver al cielo-A que no creo que ambos estemos en la misma situación...es cierto, no tengo claro que sentimientos tengo hacia Hige...pero eso es simplemente...porque se podría decir que él no es el _único _a quién tengo en mi corazón...-

Kiba parpadeó sorprendido, mirándola con asombro, pero Blue en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la Luna llena, y luego de unos momentos, el blanco lobo comenzó a levantarse, lentamente, dándole la espalda a Blue, cuya expresión se tornó melancoliza...

Kiba dio un paso, y luego se detuvo...abriendo sus delgados labios para pronunciar unas simples palabras que hicieron que los azules ojos de Blue se abrieran con asombro...

-Por eso digo...que _estamos en la misma situación_...-

Y nuevamente, Kiba emprendió su camino hacia el sitio donde dormían los demás, dejando a una sorprendida Blue, mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a abrirse paso a sus labios...

Después de todo...no había sido una mala idea el haber ido a ver la Luna...

**Fin**

Ven? Les dije que era corto! Ni siquiera 1000 palabras XD es lo más corto que he escrito...

Pero como les dije antes no pensaba publicarlo...

Con respecto a la pareja obviamente es un KibaxBlue, que por qué, bueno simplemente porque Amo a Blue y a Kiba (y a Myu o Mew si vamos al caso ;) ), y ambos me parecen la pareja perfecta...por múltiples razones que me da pereza nombrar XD

En todo caso...si les gustó...estoy pensando en hacerle una continuación..o en el mejor de los casos hacer toda una serie de KibaxBlue one-shots...

-.- pero eso lo deciden ustedes!

Así que Onegai espero sus Reviews!

(Tengan en cuenta de que este es uno de los primeros WR fics en español...-.- cosa que encuentro bastante deprimente. ESCRIBAN!)


	2. II Bajo la Nieve

_**II.**_

**Bajo la Nieve.**

El viento estaba soplando fuertemente, trayendo con el helados copos de nieve.

Una de las 5 personas que caminaban entre la fuerte ventisca, se detuvo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Demonios... que frío hace..-

Fue solo un susurro, el que interrumpió el silbido del viento, y la persona que lo emitió levantó el rostro con sorpresa, dejando de abrazarse a sí misma, en cuanto sintió algo cálido y suave ser depositado delicadamente sobre sus hombros, pero se encontró con que seguía sola, al final del grupo, con los otros cuatro chicos caminando a la delantera...

Pero una sola mirada bastó para que la chica reconociera a quién le pertenecía la chaqueta que ahora llevaba puesta.

-Kiba!-

Llamó la muchacha en cuanto llegó hacia él, avanzado a trompicones a través de la espesa nieve, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

El pelinegro volteó hacia ella levemente, dándole una breve mirada, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos grisáceos en el camino que debían seguir.

-Qué pasa Blue?-

La chica parpadeó unos instantes, antes de hablar un poco dudosa..

-Eh.. que hay de ti?-

-...Cómo que qué hay de mí?-

Preguntó Kiba a su vez.

Blue se apresuró en explicarse.

-Ehh.. me refiero a que hace frío, y sin tu chaqueta... _cómo_..?-

-No la necesito-Le interrumpió el lobo cortantemente, sin siquiera mirarla.

Blue lo miró unos instantes, antes de pararse en seco.

-No me subestimes-Las rudas palabras de Blue provocaron que Kiba se detuviese también, y finalmente le hicieron voltearse a verla; la chica le devolvió la mirada, el fuego de la indignación brillando en sus azules ojos.. –Yo también soy una loba como _tú_, y si tú no la necesitas tampoco yo. Soy fuerte, Kiba, no solo una chica indefensa, y no quiero que me traten como tal.- Terminó la joven, quitándose la chaqueta gris de los hombros, y extendiéndosela al lobo.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, los de Blue expresando claro reproche, y los de Kiba tan estoicos como siempre.

Finalmente, Kiba rompió el silencio.

-No he dicho que no seas fuerte, Blue. Es solo que será más fácil que avances más rápido mientras menos frío tengas, yo ya estoy acostumbrado.-

Y con esto, el lobo blanco se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Blue, quién simplemente bajó la mano con la que le tendía la chaqueta a Kiba, una mirada de decepción en su rostro..

"_Claro.. fue solo por eso.. Hn, que tonta soy.. mientras más rápido me mueva, más rápido llegará a Cheza..., y yo que pensé..-"_

-Además... No me gusta preocuparme sin necesidad-

Y con eso, Blue levantó la mirada del suelo con sorpresa, encontrándose con que Kiba ya había emprendido nuevamente el camino, y se encontraba a varios metros de ella..

Cosa ventajosa, porque así no podría ver la sonrisa que adornó los labios de la loba.

Y, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, Blue volvió a colocar la cálida chaqueta de Kiba sobre sus hombros, notando, por primera vez, que ya el frío no era tan insoportable..

- -

* * *

**Fin **

Me tardé, lo sé, Gomen ne T.T... pero la inspiración no me llegaba xD

Afortunadamente, ya voy a salir de clases... :-P, así que pueden esperar más capítulos de este fic...

Decidí que lo voy a continuar como una serie de One-shots, algunos tendrán conexión entre sí por supuesto, pero otros no..

El próximo que voy a subir creo que se va a llamar _Bajo sus Miradas_, pero no estoy segura... :-/

Lamento mucho si el Kp no cumplió sus expectativas TT Gomen ne! Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora..

Y, por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews! nunca me esperé que esta historia recibiera tantos... Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo!

Arigato!

Y no se olviden de dejarme reviews en este kp también xD

Ja ne!


	3. III Bajo la Lluvia

Hola! Primero que todo quiero aclarar una cosa referente al capítulo anterior, Eri mond lichtla verdad lo que pasó no tiene explicación lógica xD yo también pensé en eso mientras lo escribía, pero decidí ignorarlo porque sino se perdería la esencia del capítulo, que era el hecho de que Kiba se preocupaba por Blue, y se lo demostraba dándole su chaqueta, y sacrificándose él. Para todos los que también tenían esa duda, les pido disculpas por el error, y espero que puedan ignorarlo xD

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews! Decidí continuar la historia porque muchos me lo habían pedido, y un escritor tiene que complacer a sus lectores xD

Ehmm.. este Cap creo que no tiene ningún error como el anterior :-/ pero por si acaso, cuando digo risas, me refiero a que ellos están escuchando risas, mientras que los humanos están escuchando simples aullidos.

_**III.**_

**Bajo la Lluvia**.

(_Aka: Libertad)_

- -

* * *

Las gotas caían sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas; Su cabello empapado estaba adherido a su cuello, pero aún así, ella seguía girando, y girando sin detenerse, su vista fija en la Luna que se elevaba imponente sobre su cabeza.

Sus risas, penetraban la noche e interrumpían su sepulcral silencio, llegando a los oídos de sus compañeros, dos de los cuáles prefirieron ignorarlas y seguir durmiendo, mientras que los otros dos, se encontraban despiertos.

Tsume gruño por lo bajo, preparándose para salir de la cueva e ir a buscarla, a exigirle que se detuviera y que los dejara dormir, y eso exactamente es lo que hubiese hecho, sino lo hubiese detenido la mano que se posó suave, pero firmemente sobre su hombro.

El lobo volteó hacia atrás, sus dorados ojos encontrándose con unos grisáceos.

-Que demonios haces, Kiba?-

-Deteniéndote-Fue la simple respuesta del lobo blanco con apariencia de muchacho, quién no se inmutó por el tono de voz amenazador que estaba utilizando su amigo.

-Y por qué diablos me estás deteniendo, si se puede saber?-

Su mirada exigía respuestas, y también le advertía que sino eran buenas, se las vería con él.

-Porque ibas a detenerla a ella-Tsume enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, y Kiba finalmente apartó la mano de su hombro, -Déjala, Tsume-

-Y se puede saber por qué tendría que hacerlo? Su endemoniado escándalo no me deja dormir!-

Kiba simplemente le dio una leve sonrisa.

-A mí tampoco-

Ante la tranquila respuesta del chico, Tsume tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para contenerse de gritar con exasperación.

-Pero al parecer nosotros somos los únicos que no podemos dormir, Hige y Toboe llevan tiempo dormidos-

-Y crees que me importa? Lo que me importa es que YO no puedo dormir, y si yo fuera _tú_ –Añadió, mirándolo con reproche –También estaría molesto-

-Heh, y por qué tendría que estarlo?-

-Porque no te está dejando dormir, maldición!-

Ahora, Tsume si estaba a punto de gritar.

Más la exasperación de Tsume no parecía tener ningún resultado en Kiba, quién simplemente pasó a su lado, y se coloco en la salida de la cueva, las gotas de lluvia traídas por el viento rociando su cuerpo.

-No me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrado-Tsume abrió la boca para protestar, más Kiba habló primero, -Además... no creo que sea bueno interrumpirla..-Sus labios se curvearon en una leve sonrisa, ante la que Tsume enarcó una ceja inquisitiva.

-Y eso es por qué..?-

-...Porque en estos momentos, Blue es libre, Tsume. Y la Libertad, aunque temporal, es algo que no se debe desperdiciar, ni interrumpir-Añadió, volteando hacia él.

El lobo de ojos dorados lo miró por unos instantes, sus labios entreabiertos, antes de finalmente soltar un suspiro de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. –Está bien, como quieras, solo espero que esa Blue no se '_libere'_ muy a menudo...-

Kiba simplemente ensanchó levemente su sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Tsume se daba la vuelta, y se metía en la cueva, sin duda alguna decidido a intentar dormir.

Una vez más, los ojos de Kiba navegaron hacia la danzante loba, quién corría de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la lluvia.

Despegándose de la pared, el apuesto muchacho se convirtió en un elegante lobo, cuyos pelajes blancos como la nieve se empaparon casi al instante en el que abandonó la cueva, adentrándose en la noche, y uniéndose a la loba, cuyos azules ojos se posaron en él por unos instantes, después de los que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras que el lobo llegaba a su lado, y se unía a ella.

Y esa noche, fueron el sonido de dos rientes voces, las que no dejaron dormir a Tsume.

- -

* * *

**Fin **

Umm.. esta no era la idea original del capítulo, pero bueeehh...

No tengo ni idea de cómo se va a llamar el próximo xD Normalmente se me ocurren de improvisto, pero si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela!

Ahhh.. y si alguno de ustedes cree que Blue estaba OOC xD Gomen ne n.n.. pero la verdad yo diría que no, ya que ustedes saben lo que le hace la Luna, llena o no, a un lobo xDD

Hasta el próximo Cap, no se olviden de dejar Reviews!

Ja ne!


	4. IV Bajo el Árbol de Roble

Lamento la espera! Gracias por todos sus reviews!

* * *

_**IV.**_

**Bajo el árbol de Roble.**

****

Era un día soleado, algo caluroso. No había nada que hacer, y todos los demás ya se encontraban tomando una siesta, sin embargo, ella sentía que desperdiciar un día tan tranquilo en algo tan trivial como dormir sería algo así como un pecado, aunque prefería ahorrarse sus comentarios sabiendo que si llegaban a oídos de Hige este se sentiría insultado.

Así que ella, la única loba del grupo, decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores del tranquilo campo con el que se habían encontrado.

Y así era que había encontrado el árbol.

Un alto y viejo roble, alzándose erguido por entre los demás, solo y rodeado por una ligera fila de matorrales que estaban siendo azotados por la suave brisa.

Y Blue no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Te molesta si te acompaño?-

La voz que llegó a sus oídos unos cuantos minutos después de que la loba se arreglara cómodamente contra el viejo roble, era tranquila y algo pausada, y alguien que no la conociera bien la confundiría por apática, pero afortunadamente este no era el caso de Blue.

Y la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, mientras que abría sus azules ojos para encontrarse con un par de gemas grisáceas que la miraban desde arriba.

-Heh, por supuesto que no-

Fue su simple respuesta, y Kiba correspondió su tranquila sonrisa con una de las suyas propias, mientras que se inclinaba y se sentaba sobre el verde pasto, recostándose cómodamente contra el árbol, en una posición similar a la de Blue.

-Qué haces aquí sola, Blue? Pensé que estarías con los demás-

Comenta Kiba después de unos minutos de confortable silencio, y Blue meramente sonríe levemente mientras que ríe por lo bajo.

-Y lo estaba, pero me aburrí cuando me di cuenta de que no se iban a despertar pronto-

Kiba también sonríe levemente divertido, y esta vez es Blue la que rompe el silencio.

-En donde estabas? Cuando desperté esta mañana no te vi-

-Fui a buscar información por los alrededores,-Explica el blanco lobo, sin inmutarse-La próxima ciudad no queda muy lejos, solo a unos cuantos kilómetros. Pero el viaje fue largo hasta aquí así que es mejor que descansemos hoy, partiremos mañana temprano-

Blue asiente con la cabeza, secretamente agradecida de que Kiba se haya dado cuenta de cuán cansados estaban; Honestamente, habían veces en las que Kiba se dejaba llevar, y no pensaba en ellos, siempre preocupándose en otras cosas... como en Cheza.

_No_—Blue sacudió la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado,--_No voy a pensar en eso, no ahora._

-Te pasa algo, Blue?-Pregunta Kiba, la curiosidad con algo similar a ligera preocupación mezclándose en su estoico tono de voz, y haciendo que Blue abriera los ojos y se volteara hacia él, sus miradas encontrándose la una con la otra.

Por un largo instante, ninguno de los dos dice nada, y ambos yacen en silencio bajo la sombra del viejo árbol de roble, el lejano sonido del canto de los pájaros siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Más Blue terminó bajando la mirada, y dirigiéndola hacia otro lado, rompiendo el contacto visual y con ese simple movimiento, el encanto se rompió, y Kiba fue capaz de pestañear nuevamente.

-Estás segura de que estás bien?-Pregunta el líder de los lobos unos segundos después, cuando ambos ya habían sido capaces de organizar sus confusos y enredados pensamientos.

-...Si, tengo un poco de sueño.. eso es todo-

-Si quieres puedes dormir un rato, Blue. Yo me quedaré contigo-

Nuevamente Blue voltea hacía él, sorprendida, más el lobo no la está mirando. La mirada de Kiba se encuentra fija en el horizonte, los rayos del sol iluminando su apuesto rostro y dándole una apariencia etérea.

-Si.. Creo que eso haré..-

Kiba asiente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se abren infinitamente por la sorpresa cuando un ligero peso se apoya sobre su hombro, y él voltea ligeramente para encontrarse con que Blue estaba recostada sobre él, sus oscuros cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro, y su cálida respiración acariciando su cuello.

Y entonces, los labios de Blue se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias.. Kiba-

Y él no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle, y relajarse nuevamente.

-De nada.. Blue-

* * *

- -

**Fin**

Con toda honestidad, no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde está yendo este fic, o si de planeo hacerlo llegar a alguna parte; Como ustedes saben, originalmente era un one-shot, pero al ver todo el apoyo que recibió decidí convertirlo en una serie.

Los drabbles salen de improviso, y como se pudieron dar cuenta no es que tengan una conexión sólida entre sí... la semana pasada me entró una extraña oleada de inspiración y escribí unos cuantos drabbles, que de hecho me salieron algo deprimentes y dramáticos, en vez de ser ligeros como estos..

Pero es que tengo que comenzar a tocar el tema de Cheza, ya que estos drabbles se suponen que son momentos KibaxBlue durante la serie que nunca salieron al aire o algo así xD así que todo tiene que tener concordancia con la serie.. -.-

Bueh, ya basta de explicaciones sin sentido xDD Onegai no se olviden de dejar reviews ok? xD quiero ver si logro llegar a 30, ese sería todo un logro xD

Hasta el xximo drabble!


	5. V Bajo Su Presencia

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza xDDD es q he estado un poco ocupada ultimamnt y ya casi no encuentro tiempo para escribir... :( De todas formas espero q les guste este capitulo.. aunque muchos de ustedes me van a odiar despues de que lo lean, pero era necesario comenzar a hablar acerca del tema de Cheza, no lo creen? xDD

Solo espero que por favor me deken un Review despues de leerlo. Su apoyo significa mucho para mi, y me da inspiracion xDD Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews que me han dejado! Ya llegue a los 30! Y me siento muy Feliz por eso n.n

Ahora, para no quitarles mas tiempo, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo xD

**

* * *

**

**Bajo su Presencia.**

La chica no se movía, yaciendo en la misma posición desde hacia varios minutos. Sus rodillas estaban en su pecho, y ella las rodeaba con sus delgados brazos, cubiertos en una chaqueta azulada; Su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, sin siquiera inmutarse por los ruidos a su alrededor.

-Blue?-

Su nombre escapa los labios del Lobo en una forma inquisitiva, algo preocupada. El chico llevando allí el tiempo suficiente como para comenzar a preocuparse del estado de la Loba.

Ella no dice nada, no mostrando reacción alguna a su presencia ni a sus palabras. Él da un paso más hacia el frente, comenzando a acercarse a ella.

-Blue?-Vuelve a llamarla él, más no recibe respuesta. –Blue, te encuentras bien?-

Él está justo detrás de ella ahora, y su mano está a punto de tocar su hombro, más es allí que ella reacciona, levantando levemente su cabeza y murmurando una serie de palabras que el lobo se esforzó en oír.

-Dime... Kiba..-

El lobo parpadea con ligera sorpresa, su mano deteniéndose antes de tener contacto alguno con ella.

-Si?-

La cabeza de Blue vuelve a inclinarse nuevamente, y sus murmullos son ahogados por sus rodillas, más aún así, él es capaz de oírla, y sus palabras lo toman por sorpresa.

-..._La extrañas?_-

Kiba se queda en silencio, atontado por la sorpresa, y Blue le da su propia interpretación al silencio del lobo y entierra aún más su cabeza contra sus rodillas, probablemente deseando desaparecer de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Lentamente, los ojos de Kiba vuelven a su tamaño normal, y se concentran nuevamente en ella, una mirada triste poseyendo sus gemas grisáceas.

-..._Si_-Es su respuesta, y Blue no puede evitar pensar que ya se la esperaba. Esa misma había sido la razón de porque no había querido preguntarle... pero al final, la incertidumbre ganó lo mejor de ella, y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerse así misma...

La pregunta y la duda la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, y ellas eran las culpables de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo..

Pero no podía sentirse decepcionada cierto?.. Después de todo, ella siempre lo había sabido..

Siempre había sabido _que_..

-..Pero.. aunque la extraño, no me siento solo,-Continúa Kiba de repente, y los ojos de Blue anteriormente cerrados con fuerza, se abren con ligera sorpresa, -..Porque los tengo a ustedes, te tengo a _ti_, y siempre y cuando estén conmigo, estaré bien..-

Lentamente, Blue gira su cabeza hacia él, y sus azules ojos se encuentran con que Kiba le está dedicando una cálida sonrisa, que ella no puede evitar corresponder.

-Regresamos? Los otros se deben estar preguntando en donde estamos-Le dice él, mientras que extiende su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Blue le da como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, y toma su mano entre la suyas, temblando ligeramente ante el contacto.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus manos se quedan unidas mientras que caminan de vuelta al campamento.

- -

* * *

**Fin**

Que opinan eh?.. Ahh y creo q esto les va a alegrar, ya tengo el resto del fic planeado n.n le faltan mas o menos 7 capitulos a partir de aqui.. y el final creo q va a ser de su agrado n.n

Sin mas que decir, por favor no se olviden de dejar un review!

Ja ne!


	6. VI Bajo Presión

Al fin me digne a subir el otro capitulo n.nU disculpenme, no es que no haya querido hacerlo antes, sino que no habia tenido tiempo.. n.nU mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Como habran podido notar, a partir del capitulo anterior comenzamos a tratar el asunto de Cheza, y las cosas se comenzaron a tornar un tanto mas oscuras; bueno, este capitulo no es diferente. Y de ahora en adelante todo se volvera aun mas oscuro, justo como la serie; aun tengo que decidir si posteare uno que otro capitulo extra para relajar el ambiente, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes.

A partir de ahora me voy a concentrar en tratar el asunto de Cheza, y de los sucesos de la serie, para poder llegar al final que deseo (porque al fn lo tengo xD) espero que me sigan apoyando hasta llegar allí, esta bien:

Dicho eso, mucha gracias a todos por sus reviews! Gracias a ustedes es que esta historia ha seguido adelante :

**

* * *

**

**Bajo Presión.**

**

* * *

**

Las cosas no estaban bien. Nada bien.

Habían estado viajando por varias semanas, y todavía no habían rastros de la virgen de la Flor.

Y Blue no sabía si eso la alegraba o la entristecía, algo que la hacía sentir aún peor.

Tsume que siempre estaba de mal humor, ahora estaba de un peor humor del que estaba normalmente; Toboe, quién después de todo era solo un chiquillo, estaba comenzando a ser afectado por la molestia que había en el ambiente, y no estaba emitiendo casi palabra alguna; E incluso Hige, al que nunca parecía importarle nada, se encontraba extrañamente deprimido, y siempre tenía la mirada perdida.

Pero Kiba era el peor de todos.

El lobo blanco ya casi no hablaba, y no pasaba tiempo con ellos, siempre quedándose afuera paseando por los alrededores en búsqueda de información, y siempre regresando con una nueva pista que no los llevaría a nada, lo que lo pondría aún peor y bajaría más los ánimos.

Y ella... Blue simplemente había decidido rendirse; Nada de lo que decía parecía animarlos o si quiera importarles, así que ella simplemente prefería hacerse a un lado, una parte de ella esperando que Kiba finalmente encontrara algo que los llevara al paradero de Cheza, pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella rogando que eso no sucediera.

Se sentía tan culpable... tan inútil.. _tan_ frustrada..

Soltando un suspiro, Blue se levantó del frío suelo de piedra donde estaba sentada, caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva, deliberadamente ignorando el par de ojos rubí que se clavaron en su espalda mientras que salía.

La loba apenas había asomado la cabeza fuera de la cueva, cuando sus azules ojos captaron a una figura acercándose en la distancia, inmediatamente reconociendo de quién se trataba.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo prácticamente frente a ella que el lobo levantó la mirada, y en cuando sus ojos se encontraron Blue abrió los labios.

-Algo nuevo?-

-No-

Fue la simple respuesta de Kiba, y Blue no pudo evitar el sentir una punzada de tristeza invadir su cuerpo al reconocer la distintiva nota de tristeza y decepción que el lobo no lograba disimular.

-..No te preocupes Kiba, la encontraremos. Tarde o temprano lo haremos-

El lobo asintió,-Lo sé... es solo que..-con un suspiro, Kiba bajo la mirada, -..Espero que este bien..-

-Lo está,-Dijo Blue, en un tono de voz seguro, ignorando por completo la tristeza que peleaba por invadir su ser, -Lo está. Si algo le pasara lo sentiríamos, recuérdalo-

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, y le dedicó una leve y cansada sonrisa, antes de pasar por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la cueva.

Blue estaba a punto de dejar escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo, más la voz de Kiba la llamó desde su espalda.

-Hey, Blue?-

La loba de oscuros pelajes se volteó ligeramente hacia él, curiosidad escrita en sus atractivos rasgos, -Si?-

Más los labios de Kiba se curvaron en una sonrisa, una genuina esta vez, y que estaba dirigida a ella, _solo_ a ella. -...Gracias-

Y con eso, el lobo se perdió en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Dejando a Blue allí, mirando al espacio vació que él estaba ocupando segundos antes sin siquiera poder parpadear, y sonriendo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

- -

* * *

**Fin**

Ya tengo planeados los demás capítulos.. y me sorprende que la historia se haya alargado tanto xD Pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas que lo leen dejan reviews tan geniales como los que ustedes me han dado, eh: Por favor no me vallan a dejar de apoyar.

Espero publicar el proximo cap mas pronto que lo que me tarde en publicar este xD

Ja ne!


End file.
